Aku dan Kamu
by reynyah
Summary: "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sukone Teiru desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"/Sukone Teiru?/"Kamu inget aku? Kagamine Rin? Dulu aku selalu ngikutin kamu ke mana-mana, bawain bento kamu yang selalu kamu tinggalin sembarangan!"/"Kejadian SMP aja aku gak ingat, apalagi SD, ya?"/ Kisah (agak) mengenaskan milik Rin yang terpaksa merelakan perasaannya. RnR?
1. Teiru yang Kembali

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request _****YamiRei28~**

**Fic pertama Rey yang memunculkan Teiru XD**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Aku dan Kamu**

A TeiruxRin story

by reynyah

**Chapter I – Teiru yang Kembali**

* * *

_Aku dan kamu dulunya bersama  
Aku dan kamu dulunya tak terpisahkan  
Kita bermain bersama  
Tertawa bersama  
Tersenyum bersama  
Sampai tangis menghapus senyumku  
Kamu pergi  
Entah kemana  
Dan entah kapan kamu akan kembali_

.

.

.

Rin meregangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal-pegal setelah bangun tidur. Semalam, dia memang tidur lebih larut dari biasanya. Jadi begini, kedua orang tuanya tengah pergi ke Kagoshima untuk menjenguk Baasan Rin yang sedang sakit. Alhasil Rin hanya tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya yang selisih dua tahun dengannya, Len, dan adik perempuannya yang masih bayi, Lenka. Semalam, adiknya itu menangis terus tanpa kenal lelah. Len yang notabene adalah laki-laki tulen—hanya wajahnya saja yang _shota_—tentu saja tidak bisa mengurus bayi. Akhirnya, Rin terpaksa turun tangan. Dia berusaha membuat Lenka berhenti menangis dengan membuatkan Lenka susu, menonton video musik bersama Lenka, menyuapkan pisang pada Lenka, sampai menyanyikan Lenka lagu tidur! Nyatanya, Lenka baru mau terlelap pada pukul dua pagi.

Dan Rin harus pergi ke sekolah pukul delapan pagi.

Tetapi Rin harus bangun pukul enam untuk menyiapkan sarapan, juga menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Rin beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi, hendak melakukan ritual-ritual yang selalu ia lakukan di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah yakni mencuci muka, mandi, dan menyikat gigi.

Selesai dengan urusan-urusannya di kamar mandi, Rin keluar dari kamarnya lalu mengetuk (baca: menggedor) pintu kamar yang di depannya bertuliskan "jelek dan galak dilarang masuk" yang tentunya itu adalah kamar milik Len. "LEEEEEEEEENN! CEPETAN BANGOOOOOONN!"

Setelah melakukan ritual "membangunkan Len" yang dianggap tabu bagi Len, Rin berjalan menuju kamar Lenka. Adik kecilnya itu rupanya sudah bangun, sedang sibuk bermain dengan boneka kecilnya. Rin tersenyum, menggendong adik kecilnya yang harum pisang itu, membawanya ke ruang makan, lalu mendudukkannya di kursi khusus bayi.

"Neechan emang kakak paling jahat, ya!" seru Len pada Rin saat bocah pisang itu tiba di ruang makan. "Neechan udah cukup jadi alarm dengan suara Neechan yang lebih dari 100.000 Hertz! Kenapa Neechan harus gedor pintuku juga, siiih?!"

"Ah, berisik," balas Rin santai sambil menuangkan susu pada mangkuk berisi sereal milik Len. "Masih untung dibangunin."

Len mendengus lalu menarik mangkuk serealnya. "Tapi gak segitunya, dong. Aku lagi kencan di alam mimpi, tau!"

"Eits, sama siapa?" tanya Rin dengan mata disipitkan. "Awas kalo sama Hatsune-san, Megurine-san, atau Sakine-san!"

"Ah, nggak!" bantah Len dengan wajah memerah. "Neechan jahat amat nganggep aku _playboy_!"

"Bukannya emang iya?"

"Bukan!" balas Len sebal sambil memasukkan sesendok sereal ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku cuma suka banyak cewek! Pacarku satu kok, sumpah!"

"Oke, oke," balas Rin acuh tak acuh. "Jadi siapa ceweknya?"

"Tei!" jawab Len (agak) panik. "Tei! Beneran Tei!"

Rin tertawa lalu menjitak pelan kepala adik laki-lakinya itu. "Santai aja, dong. Kamu takut banget sama kakak sendiri, sih," ujarnya geli. "Buruan abisin itu sereal."

"Iya, Neechaaaaaan."

"Eits, apa aku bilang soal manggil aku kemarin?"

Len mendengus. "Onee-**sama**."

Rin tersenyum puas. "Nah," balasnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok kecil bubur pada mulut Lenka kecil. "Jam setengah delapan kita berangkat ya, Len."

"Lenka gimana?"

"Setengah delapan nanti Furukawa Obasan akan datang menjaga, kok."

"Oke."

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Halo! Aku Kagamine Rin, biasa dipanggil Rin. Aku adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara dan kini, aku berusia 17 tahun. Artinya, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku mengenyam pendidikan wajib, SMA. Aku sudah kelas tiga SMA, Len kelas satu SMA, sedangkan Lenka... belum sekolah.

Setibanya di sekolah, aku dan Len berpisah. Len pergi ke lapangan basket untuk berlatih bersama teman-teman klubnya. Ya, Len adalah salah satu pemain basket terbaik di sekolah. Bahkan kini tingginya sudah melebihi tinggi badanku.

Aku pergi ke kelas, tentu saja. Kalau aku datang pagi, biasanya aku akan duduk di kelas sambil memeriksa pekerjaan rumahku, kalau-kalau ada yang belum atau salah kukerjakan. Nantinya, manusia demi manusia akan datang dan duduk di kursi yang berbeda-beda. Di sekolahku, Akademi Voca, tidak ada yang namanya teman sebangku. Kami duduk berhadapan, berdua-berdua. Saat ini, meja di hadapanku kosong karena temanku yang duduk di sana baru saja di-_drop out_ minggu lalu akibat merusak properti sekolah.

Saat bel berbunyi, Megurine-sensei akan masuk. Bedanya, hari ini dia membawa seorang laki-laki dengan seragam Akademi Voca yang wajahnya kelihatan familier di mataku. Rambutnya yang keperakan, matanya yang cenderung bulat daripada sipit, tubuhnya yang tergolong kurus... rasanya aku _mengenal_ orang ini.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru," seru Megurine-sensei lantang. "Silakan, Sukone-san."

_Sukone?_

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sukone Teiru desu_," ucap murid baru itu lancar. "_Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"

_Sukone Teiru?!_

"Baik, Sukone-san, silakan duduk di hadapan Kagamine-san. Kursi yang kosong itu," ujar Megurine-sensei sambil menunjuk kursi yang kosong di hadapanku.

"_Hai'_, Sensei," angguk Teiru sambil berjalan ke arahku. Tepatnya, ke kursi di hadapanku. Dia tiba di hadapanku, tersenyum padaku, lalu duduk di kursinya. Ketika aku hendak bertanya padanya, Megurine-sensei sudah berteriak, "Shion-san! Siapkan teman-temanmu!"

* * *

"Kamu Teiru, kan?" tanyaku pada Teiru ketika Megurine-sensei sudah keluar dari kelas dan bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. "Sukone Teiru... alumni Vocaloid Gakuen?"

Teiru menatapku heran. "Kenapa kamu tau?"

"Kita temen dulu!" ucapku semangat. "Kamu inget aku? Kagamine Rin? Dulu aku selalu ngikutin kamu ke mana-mana, bawain _bento_ kamu yang selalu kamu tinggalin sembarangan!"

"Oh ya?" balas Teiru sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku gak begitu ingat kejadian waktu aku masih SD. Kejadian SMP aja aku gak ingat, apalagi SD, ya?"

Aku termenung sesaat. Teiru tidak ingat aku, ya, harusnya aku ingat kalau Teiru mudah melupakan hal-hal yang ada di masa lalu. Ingatannya tidak berjangka panjang, dia pasti sudah lupa padaku. Aah... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau dia melupakanku...

"Eh, tadi kau bilang siapa namamu?" tanyanya padaku, membuyarkan lamunanku tentangnya. "Ka... Ka... Kagame... eh, Kagani... eh? Apa?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kagamine Rin," ulangku. "Panggil saja Rin."

Teiru mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Teiru."

_Padahal dulu aku memanggilmu Ruuchan,_ desahku dalam hati. Ya, harus kuakui hatiku sakit sekali ketika tahu bahwa dia tidak mengenalku lagi. Tidak, Teiru tidak amnesia. Dia hanya tidak suka mengingat masa lalu, itu yang dulu dia katakan padaku. Itu sebabnya dia membuat otaknya mudah melupakan hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting. Selain urusan sekolah dan anggota keluarganya, hal yang ia ingat hanyalah rumah tempat ia tinggal. Satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak pernah mengingat-ingat soal kakak laki-lakinya yang kini ada di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau.

"Kamu tinggal dimana, Teiru-san?" tanyaku sambil bertopang dagu. Yah, mau tidak mau aku harus bersikap seolah belum pernah bertemu dengannya, bukan? Dia tidak mengenalku dan aku tidak mau bersusah payah mengembalikan ingatannya seolah-olah dia adalah orang amnesia. Yah, setidaknya dia menerima keberadaanku di sini.

"Di ******* **(sengaja disensor karena Rey gak tau #plak)**," jawab Teiru. "Kalau kamu, err... Rin-san?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Aku juga tinggal di sana!" seruku antusias.

"Wah? Serius?" balas Teiru dengan nada riang. "Gimana kalo nanti siang kita pulang bareng, Rin-san? Kamu mau?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Boleh," anggukku. "Kamu mau mampir sekalian ke rumahku? Aku bakal bikin kue jeruk paling enak sepanjang masa~"

Teiru tertawa. "Frasenya lebay, deh," komentarnya geli. "Boleh, deh. Aku mau tau yang paling enak sepanjang masa itu kayak gimana."

Aku tersenyum.

* * *

**Teiru POV**

* * *

Gadis berambut kuning madu pendek di hadapanku ini bilang dia mengenalku, tetapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia bilang dulu aku teledor, sering meninggalkan _bento_-ku dimana saja dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang berbaik hati membawakannya. Dia bilang kami adalah teman sepermainan, sering bermain sejak kecil. Sayangnya, aku tidak ingat semua soal itu. Bayanganku mengenai masa kecil hampir musnah. Hanya sekolah dan beberapa kejadian penting yang masih melekat di otakku. Sisanya? Tidak perlu kau tanyakan. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat.

Siang ini, aku dan Rin pulang bersama. Yah, hitung-hitung permintaan maaf untuk menebus kesalahanku, kesalahanku melupakannya. Menurutku, jika aku melupakannya tetapi tidak pernah menemuinya lagi, itu bukan masalah besar.

Dan aku salah perkiraan.

Rupanya, aku menemui seseorang yang (katanya) adalah teman masa kecilku. Teman sepermainan masa kecilku! Bayangkan, betapa parahnya aku, seorang Sukone Teiru, sampai melupakan teman masa kecilku yang notabene (katanya) setia membawakan _bento_-ku? Ckck, Teiru... di mana ucapan terima kasihmu pada orang yang berlaku baik sekali padamu, hah?

"Ini rumahku," ucap Rin sambil membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. "Memang kecil, sih. Aku hanya tinggal berlima di sini."

"Siapa saja?" tanyaku penasaran. Kami tiba di _genkan_ rumahnya. Rin melepas sepatunya lalu menggantinya dengan sandal dalam rumah, diikuti olehku.

"Aku, dua adikku, dan kedua orang tuaku," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. "_Tadaima_! Len! Kamu udah pulang?!"

"_Okaeri_, Neechan!" balas seseorang dari dalam. Oh, itu pasti adik Rin. Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Rin di hadapanku dan Rin. "Loh? Neechan bawa temen? Tumben."

Rin terkekeh. "Masa kamu lupa orang ini?" tanyanya sambil menarik tanganku lebih dekat dengannya. "Kalo kamu lupa, aku jitak kamu."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Hmm..." gumamnya. "AH! Teiru-nii?!"

_Eh? Dia mengenalku?_

Rin tertawa. "Teiru, kenalkan," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pemuda tadi. "Adikku, Kagamine Len." Pemuda tadi membungkuk. "Dia emang lebih tinggi dari aku, soalnya dia pemain basket. Wajar, sih."

"Ah, itu sih, emang Neechan yang pendek!" ejek Len pada kakaknya. "Tapi Teiru-nii kok, dikenalin ke aku, sih? Aku kan, udah kenal dia dulu waktu Neechan sering main bareng dia!"

Oh? Rupanya pemuda ini sudah lebih dulu mengenalku?

"Cerewet." Rin menjitak kepala adiknya. "Kamu temenin Teiru dulu, nanti aku potongin pisang!"

Mata Len seketika berbinar-binar. "_Hai'_!"

* * *

"Jadi, Teiru-nii," ucap Len sambil menatapku serius. "Teiru-nii gak inget aku sama sekali?"

Aku tersenyum. "Rin yang teman mainku saja aku tidak ingat, apalagi kamu yang hanya adiknya?"

"Oh iya, ya," balas Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Teiru-nii kok, bisa ketemu sama Neechan lagi? Gimana ceritanya?"

"Aku ini baru masuk Akademi Voca," jawabku sekaligus menjelaskan. "Dan aku ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Neechan-mu itu. Dia duduk tepat di hadapanku, jadi kita bisa kenal."

Len manggut-manggut. "Oh ya, Teiru-nii duduk dulu," ujar Len sambil menunjuk salah satu bantal duduk yang tersedia. "Sebentar lagi juga Rin-nee datang bawa kue dan minuman, kok. Jadi jangan khawatir ya, Niisan."

Aku tertawa. "Khawatir kenapa?"

"Khawatir lapar."

Aku tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. "Aku bukan tukang makan sepertimu, Len-san."

"Panggil saja Otoutosan!"

"Hah? Adik?"

Len mengangguk semangat. "Bukannya dulu Teiru-nii berjanji pada Rin-nee untuk menikah saat kalian sudah dewasa nanti?"

Seketika mataku melebar. "A-apa?"

"Len!" tegur Rin yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangku entah sejak kapan. "Itu bukan janji, cuma permainan masa kecil yang tidak akan benar-benar terjadi," jelas Rin datar sambil menaruh dua piring besar kue, tiga piring kecil, tiga garpu kecil, tiga gelas teh, serta satu teko besar. "Teiru-san, tidak usah dengarkan omongan anak kecil ini. Silakan makan."

"Aku gimana, Neechan?" tanya Len bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ambil aja, itu ada _cake_ pisang," balas Rin sambil duduk di antaraku dan Len. "Aku masih berbaik hati bikinin kue buatmu."

Mata Len seketika berbinar-binar. "ASYIKKK! Neechan! _Aishiteru yo, wo ai ni, j'et aime, ich liebe dich, saranghae yo, I love you, _aku cinta kamuuu!"

Rin menjitak kepala adiknya. "Berisik! Makan sana!"

Dengan semangat empat lima, Len mengangguk lalu mengambil piring kecil yang ada di hadapannya, memotong _cake_ pisang untuknya, lalu mulai makan. Dia makan dengan lahap seolah-olah aku dan Rin ini tak kasatmata.

"Ah ya," ucap Rin sambil memotong kue yang satunya lagi, memindahkannya ke piring kecil, lalu memberikannya padaku. "Ini buatmu, Teiru-san."

Aku tersenyum lalu menerimanya. "_Arigatou_, Rin-san."

"_Douita_."

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Dan inilah fic buatan Rey yang masih ada lanjutannya XD

Gimana? Geje? Banyak bagian gak penting? Apeu? #lah?

Intinya, Rey sangat butuh _review_ dari kalian :3 kalo kalian gak keberatan, silakan isi dengan apaaaaa aja~ tapi kalo _flame_... sebaiknya jangan. Kalian boleh kritik, tapi gunakan kata-kata membangun ya :D _arigatou_!


	2. Teiru yang Sesungguhnya

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request _****YamiRei28~**

**Fic pertama Rey yang memunculkan Teiru XD**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Aku dan Kamu**

A TeiruxRin story

by reynyah

**Chapter II – Teiru yang Sesungguhnya**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Tidak terasa, sudah satu minggu sejak kedatangan Teiru ke sekolah. Sudah satu minggu pula dia menjadi orang yang mengisi bangku kosong di hadapanku dan sudah seminggu pula dia jadi tamu langganan di rumahku. Setiap pulang sekolah, dia selalu mengajakku pulang bersama dan memintaku mengundangnya ke rumah. Sebenarnya tanpa diminta pun aku memang akan mengundangnya.

Kadang Len tiba di rumah lebih dulu dariku, kadang juga tidak. Jadi, kadang aku dan Teiru hanya berdua di rumah, kadang ada Len menemani kami. Saat kami hanya berdua di rumah, biasanya aku akan mengajak Teiru menonton film bersama sampai Len pulang.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Lenka dan kedua orang tuaku, kini mereka bertiga ada di Kagoshima, masih mengurus Baasan. Kaasan tahu aku tidak akan sanggup mengurus Lenka sendiri, jadi Kaasan kembali ke sini beberapa hari lalu dan membawa Lenka ke Kagoshima. Satu hal sederhana yang cukup membuatku dan Len kegirangan selama satu malam.

Hehe, jujur saja, aku malas merawat Lenka yang hobi merengek.

Ah, siang ini, aku sedang memakan _bento_-ku di kelas bersama Teiru. Lagi-lagi, _bento _mengingatkanku pada sosok kecil bersurai abu-abu yang berlarian ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dengan riang sembari melupakan _bento_-nya yang ia letakkan di mana-mana. Lagi-lagi, _bento_ mengingatkanku pada sosok kecil bersurai kuning madu dengan bando telinga kelinci putih yang sibuk mengejar sosok kecil bersurai abu-abu tadi sambil membawa _bento_ yang ditinggalkannya. Dua sosok itu adalah Teiru dan aku, semasa SD.

"Hei, Rin."

Aku mendongak, mengalihkan tatapan dari _bento_-ku yang rupanya sejak tadi belum kumakan. "Ah, ada apa, Teiru?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku boleh main ke rumahmu lagi, kan?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Boleh," jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Biasanya juga begitu, kan? Gak usah ngerasa sungkan gitu, dong."

Teiru terkekeh. "Tapi... nanti Len ada di rumah, gak?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Kayaknya nggak," jawabku setengah ragu. "Pertandingan udah dekat... kayaknya dia bakal sibuk latihan, tapi aku gak yakin." Aku menghela napas. "Nanti aku coba tanya dia lagi."

"Oke," balas Teiru. "Ngomong-ngomong itu _bento_-nya gak dimakan? Buat aku aja, ya?"

Cepat-cepat aku menjauhkan _bento_-ku dari Teiru sebelum dia dapat menggapainya. "Enak aja! Aku juga lapar, tau!"

Teiru terkikik geli. Bukannya menjauh dariku, dia justru menambah kadar keisengannya. Dia berusaha menggapai kotak _bento_-ku, membuatku makin mundur dan mundur (padahal aku masih duduk di kursi).

Beberapa detik kemudian aku tidak lagi merasakan ubin di bawah kakiku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin terus mundur hingga kursi yang tengah ia duduki tidak lagi bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kursi itu terjungkir ke belakang, bersama dengan Rin yang duduk di atasnya. Teiru yang terkejut buru-buru menghampiri Rin dan—untung saja—kepala Rin tidak terluka, hanya tangannya yang sedikit merah karena tertimpa badannya sendiri. Teiru segera membantu Rin. Dia menggendong Rin, ala _bridal style_—yang langsung membuat pipi Rin merah—lalu membawa Rin ke ruang kesehatan. Beruntungnya mereka, jarak antara kelas mereka dengan ruang kesehatan hanya dua puluh meter. Lebih beruntungnya lagi, tidak ada murid di sekitar kelas mereka yang dapat melihat mereka dengan pose seperti itu.

"Teiru... turunin aku, dong..." pinta Rin masih dengan wajah merona. "Ma-malu, nih..."

"Sepi begini, siapa yang bakal liat?"

Rin mendesah. "Tembok juga punya mata dan telinga."

"Ya udah, aku turunin—" ucap Teiru. "—di ruang kesehatan."

Rin mendengus. "Itu sama aja bohong."

"Kamu cuma minta diturunin, kan?" balas Teiru. "Gak usah banyak protes deh, badan sakit-sakit aja cerewet."

"Aku cuma sakit di tangan, kok!" Rin membela dirinya, tidak mau dianggap lemah oleh Teiru.

"Nah." Teiru menurunkan badan Rin dari gendongannya. "Aku turunin, kan?"

Rin mendengus lagi. Dia berjalan memasuki ruang kesehatan—diikuti Teiru, tentunya—dan menyadari bahwa di dalam tidak ada siapa-siapa. Baik dokter, siswa-siswi klub medis, maupun siswa-siswi yang tengah tidur di ranjang, semuanya tidak ada di sana. Rin mendesah. Akhirnya, ia berjalan menghampiri kotak P3K di atas meja dokter lalu mengobati lukanya sendiri.

"Eh, emangnya boleh pakai obat sendiri?" tanya Teiru sambil duduk di samping Rin.

"Boleh asal tau cara pakainya," jawab Rin sambil meletakkan es batu di atas memarnya.

"Emangnya kamu tau?"

Rin mengangguk. "Tau, dong."

"Gimana bisa?"

"Dulu aku anggota klub medis."

"Kenapa sekarang udahan?"

"Soalnya aku udah kelas tiga."

Teiru hanya ber-oh ria sembari memerhatikan Rin yang kini tengah mengoleskan gel kental pada memarnya. Setelah itu, Rin memasukkan kembali obat-obat yang sudah selesai ia gunakan ke dalam kotak P3K, menutup kotak itu, lalu berdiri. Dia menatap Teiru. "Mau ke kelas lagi, gak?"

Teiru balik menatap Rin heran. "Ngapain?"

"Emangnya kamu mau menetap di sini? Sebentar lagi bel bunyi."

Teiru mengangguk lalu mengikuti Rin ke kelas mereka. Dan benar saja kata Rin, ketika mereka berdua baru menginjakkan kaki mereka di luar ruang kesehatan, bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

**Teiru POV**

* * *

Huft, akhirnya pelajaran hari ini berakhir juga.

"Teiru, Teiru," panggil Rin yang ada di hadapanku setelah guru sejarah kami keluar. "Kamu jadi main ke rumahku atau nggak?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Jadi, dong. Kenapa? Orang tuamu pulang?"

Di luar dugaanku, Rin menggeleng. "Cuma memastikan."

"Oke," balasku santai. "Kita mau ngapain sore ini? Nonton film lagi? Atau kamu mau buat kue terus aku ganggu?"

Rin tertawa. "Dasar iseng," balasnya. "Mungkin lebih baik kalo kita ngerjain PR sama-sama dulu sebelum aku bikin kue, kamu ganggu aku, atau kita nonton film."

"PR, ya?" balasku sambil berpikir sejenak. "Dengar-dengar, kamu juara kelas."

"Frasenya lebay, deh," komentar Rin, mengekori komentarku ketika kami pertama bertemu di kelas ini minggu lalu. "Aku gak sehebat itu, Teiru. Aku emang peringkat pertama di kelas, tapi bukan juara kelas."

"Loh? Apa bedanya?"

"Gak penting, udahlah," balasnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Pulang, yuk."

Maka dengan dua kata dari Rin itu, aku dan dia berjalan keluar dari kelas, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang dipenuhi puluhan pasangan—untungnya tidak sedang melakukan hal-hal memuakkan—sampai akhirnya kami tiba di gerbang sekolah. Di sana, aku melihat Kagamine Len sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berambut abu-abu keperakan sepertiku.

"Neechan!" panggil Len. "Mau pulang?"

Rin mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Aku gak bisa," jawab Len. "Ada latihan dan pengaturan strategi sampai jam enam. Nanti aku pulang paling telat jam tujuh, ya."

Rin mengangguk lagi. "Halo, Tei," sapa Rin pada gadis di samping Len sambil tersenyum.

"_Konnichiwa_, Rin-senpai," balas gadis yang dipanggil Tei itu sambil membungkuk di depan Rin.

Rin tertawa lalu menepuk bahu gadis itu. "Kamu gak perlu formal begitu sama aku, panggil aja Rin-nee," balas Rin kelihatan geli. "Aku kan, bakal jadi kakak iparmu di masa yang akan datang."

Wajah Len dan Tei sontak memerah. "Neechan!" tegur Len.

"Len? Apa kataku soal panggilan?"

"Ah..." Len menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Onee-**sama**, jangan bilang gitu sama Tei," ucap Len dengan wajah kesal. "Tuh, muka Tei sampai kayak kepiting rebus gitu."

Tei menatap Len sebal lalu memukul pemuda itu. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa-tawa geli. Tei menatap Rin lalu berkata, "Oke, mulai sekarang aku panggil pakai 'nee' ya, Rin-sen—eh, Rin-nee."

Rin tersenyum. "Oh ya, Tei," lanjutnya lagi. Dia menarik tanganku agar mendekatinya. "Ini temanku, teman Len juga. Namanya Teiru."

"_Konnichiwa,_ Teiru-senpai," ucap Tei sambil lagi-lagi membungkuk.

"Dan kamu juga gak perlu formal sama dia," jelas Rin lagi. "Ya udah, aku sama Teiru pulang dulu. Tei mau nunggu Len selesai latihan?"

Tei tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Pacar Len?" tanyaku penasaran setelah aku dan Rin sudah berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Kini, kami hanya tinggal seperempat jalan menuju rumah keluarga Kagamine.

Rin tertawa. "Aku gak tau hubungan mereka teman atau pacar," aku Rin. "Yang jelas, Len emang suka sama Tei."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Oh ya, kita jadi ngerjain PR bareng, kan? Otakku agak korslet hari ini."

Rin tertawa lagi. "Korslet? Seorang Sukone Teiru otaknya korslet?" balasnya masih tertawa. "Gak mungkin. Aku udah kenal kamu cukup lama untuk tahu kalo otakmu korslet, itu artinya kamu lagi dalam mode paling jenius dari semua mode yang ada dalam otakmu."

Aku menaikkan alisku lalu tertawa. "Mode jenius?"

Rin mengangguk. "Oh, kita sampai," ucap Rin sambil membuka pagarnya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah melepas sepatu kami di _genkan_ dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, Rin mempersilakan aku untuk duduk di ruang tamu sementara dirinya bergegas menuju dapur, menyiapkan makanan ringan untukku dan dia.

"Mau masak?" tanyaku pada Rin.

Rin mengangguk.

"Ikut!" seruku sambil buru-buru berdiri.

"Emangnya kamu bisa?" tanya Rin sambil terus berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ikut ganggu maksudku."

Rin mendengus.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin sibuk dengan bahan-bahan kue yang tidak dikenali Teiru. Pokoknya, Teiru hanya mengenali peralatan yang ada di atas meja makan: cangkir, piring kecil, sendok teh, toples gula, dan tak lupa, teh. Rin sudah selesai membuat tehnya dan kini dia tengah sibuk berkutat dengan kue yang katanya adalah kue paling enak sepanjang masa. Meski Teiru berkata frase yang digunakan Rin terlalu berlebihan, tetapi Teiru memang berpendapat sama. Kue buatan Rin memang kue paling enak sepanjang masa. Selama ini, memang kue buatan Rin lah yang paling enak di lidah Teiru.

Teiru beranjak lalu berdiri di samping Rin, berniat mengajaknya mengobrol. "Sekarang kamu lagi apa?"

"Nyampur adonan," jawab Rin sambil terus mengaduk. "Kenapa?"

Teiru mendongak menatap langit-langit dapur. "Yah, aku mau bantu tapi aku gak tau harus bantu apa."

Rin tertawa. "Kamu cukup duduk manis dan nunggu kueku jadi, oke?"

"Hah, gak bisa," balas Teiru. "Mm... Rin."

"Apa?"

"Ada yang mau... aku omongin sama kamu."

Rin tertawa lagi. "Kalo mau ngomong, kamu tinggal ngomong kok, Teiru. Kenapa jadi canggung gitu di depan aku?"

"Soalnya... ini beda, Rin."

"Oke," balas Rin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk adonan ke mata Teiru. "Jadi, kamu mau bilang apa?"

Teiru berdeham. "Kita... udah seminggu kenal lagi, ya?"

Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Iya."

"Aku udah seminggu berturut-turut main ke rumahmu, ya?"

"Iya."

"Mm..." Teiru diam sejenak. "Jadi... wajar gak, kalo aku suka kamu?"

Rin tersenyum. "Wajar dong," jawabnya. "Kalo kamu gak suka aku, kenapa kamu terus-terusan datang ke sini?" tanya Rin dengan senyum. "Lagian, kita kan, mau menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik dengan datang ke rumah teman, iya kan?"

Teiru memejamkan matanya bingung. Rin salah mengartikan perasaannya. Yang Teiru maksud adalah suka bukan sebagai teman, sahabat, atau apapun yang semacam itu. Maksud Teiru adalah suka sebagai lebih dari sahabat, sebut saja sebagai 'perempuan'.

"Maksudku bukan itu..." ucap Teiru bingung. "Bukankah aneh kalau aku... jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang aku lupakan, di masa lalu selalu ada untukku, dan aku baru mengenalnya kembali selama satu minggu?"

Mata Rin membelalak. "Jadi... maksudmu—"

"Aku cinta padamu, Rin."

Rin diam, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku cinta padamu sungguh-sungguh, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu," lanjut Teiru sambil menarik tangan Rin dan menggenggamnya. "Dan aku tidak mungkin membohongi perasaanku sendiri, bukan?"

Rin menunduk, membiarkan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Dan akhirnya bagi Rin, satu dari sekian banyak mimpinya terwujud.

_Teiru mencintaiku_.

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

Aduh, abal banget ini fic XD

YamiRei28, maafkan Rey kalo fic-nya gak memuaskan... begitu pula untuk semua yang udah baca fic ini, maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas atau terlalu bertele-tele atau apalah u_u

Akhir kata,

silakan isi kolom _review_!


End file.
